Say You'll Come Back to Me: A HP Love Story
by babysloth21
Summary: Basically the same Harry Potter storyline, but with the introduction of a new character: Melrose Molley Cole. The story starts with the end of their sixth year. There are flashbacks throughout to certain key moments in the characters relationships.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of our sixth year. The last and most depressing day of the year. None of us even bothered talking to each other. I was up in my room packing, Hermione was most likely with Ron, and Harry had locked himself in his dorm.

In our own way we were all preparing for Dumbledore's funeral.

After all this time, I couldn't believe he was gone. There was no warning, no "I'm going to leave you now, take care", he was just gone. Murdered. The closest thing I had to family. As selfish as it was I couldn't believe I was alone. Well, not completely alone.

Putting my necklace on, I walked down to the common room. I was already dressed for the funeral, wearing the same black dress I wore almost two years ago. I was surprised to find that instead of it being too small, it was very lose.

"Melrose." Hermione rose when I came down and went to give me a hug. I just stood there. For some odd reason, the thought of interacting with other people seemed impossible, disgusting even. "Are you alright? You don't look like you got any sleep..." I nodded.

Seeing Hermione and Ron so close together reminded me of the first time I met them. It had also been the first day I arrived at Hogwarts...

_Flashback_

The rain was coming down hard as the girl made her way to the giant castle, a safe haven in her crazy life. Dragging one one back behind her and with another two on her back, it had taken her awhile before she reached the doors.

Scrambling inside, she took off her bags and rain jacket. Moments later a cat came around and started rubbing against her legs, purring and walking in circles against her.

"Hey. Whoa there kitty cat! Aren't you friendly!" Reaching down to pet the cat, she looked around. According to what her godfather had told her, the Great Hall should be right down the hallway. Groaning, she picked up her bags and started walking down the hall. Hearing the hum of voices in her head she knew she must be getting close.

_Hungry. _The cat chased after her. _Hungry, _she said again.

"Yes yes kitty cat. I hear you. Give me a minute."

Stopping in front of a huge pair of doors, she assumed this was the Great Hall, seeing as how this is were the voices in her head were the loudest. The cat continued rubbing against her legs. Opening the door, she tried taking a step but ending up falling and getting tangled up in my bags.

"Damn cat!!!" She yelled out, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. "I told you in a minute!"

Standing up she pulled and tugged her shirt to get it straight. Looking up, her mouth broke out in a giant smile. "Godfather!" She ran up to the front of the hall and hugged Dumbledore.

"Melrose." Giving the half smile he perfected Dumbledore introduced her to the rest of the staff. Then she had to be sorted into a house.

While all this was happening, the rest of the students were whispering among themselves, trying to figure out who this weird girl was.

"Did you see what she looks like?"

"Do you really think she's his goddaughter?"

"Where did she come from?"

"What do you think her accent is?"

As soon as the sorting hat was sitting on her head everyone shut up. They were all hoping the new girl would be a part of their house. It took the hat several minutes to figure out what house she should be in. After 15 minutes, people were starting to lose interest when suddenly,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After being sorted into the right house, Dumbledor quickly ushered her out of the Great Hall. Soon after, he followed.

When dinner was over, as three friends were making their way to their common room they were called to Dumbledors office. Fearing they were in trouble, they took their sweet time getting there. But when they arrived there the new girl from the great hall was there waiting for them. Dumbledor asked them to help her around campus, show her around, introducing her to people and what not.

"Hi." She said, with that same weird accent. "My name is Molley. Molley Cole." Only later would they be allowed to call her Melrose.

"Nice to meet you Molley. Thats Ron, Hermione. And my name is Harry. Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay on his bed, completely pissed off with the world. Why did bad things, horrible, unspeakable things, always happen to the people the cared about the most? His parents. Serious. Dumbledore. It's like he was cursed. Getting up, he glanced in the mirror. Untidy hair, deep bags under his eyes, shirt untucked. Good enough. No matter how many times he went through it in his mind, he didn't want to. It was almost as if he couldn't do it. But he didn't want her getting hurt too. In the common room, Ron, Hermione and Melrose were waiting for him. Already, he could see Melrose had been crying. He stared at them for a moment, and walked right by. Ron called after him, but he ignored it. As he walked through the door to the common room, he heard Hermione say, "Let him have some time alone, Ron. He needs it." Damn right he needs it.

Seeing her sitting there, looking beautiful even though her eyes were puffy from crying, even though she looked completely shattered reminded him of when they first met…

FLASHBACK

"Nice to meet you Molley. Thats Ron, Hermione. And my name is Harry. Harry Potter." The girl Molley gave him an odd look.

"I've heard your name before." The Golden Trio exchanged surprised looks.

"Wait." Ron held up his hands. "You don't know who Harry Potter is? The Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore had a small smile on his lips. "Melrose. This is the Boy-Who-Lived. The one who killed Voldemort." Molley stared at Dumbledore. For some reason there was a look of extreme sadness on her face. "I thought, of all the students at this school, he would be the one you would most like to meet. Now, darling, "Ron, Hermione and Harry were shocked when he said that."You should be getting back to the common room. Miss Granger, if you would show her? I need to talk to Harry and Ron for a moment. As the girls left, Hermione's gaze met Ron's and he gave her a "i-dont-know" look.

"It is my hope that you three will look after Melrose... Erm, I mean, Molley. Her mother has entrusted Molley's happiness to me and I'm entrusting that to you three now." Harry remembered feeling angry at Dumbledore for putting that pressure on him. "There are things about her that many do no understand." Dumbledore looked deep in thought. "I'm not sure if telling you this will be an invasion of her privacy. I feel the only way for you to truly understand the situation is to know how special she is." He signed and crossed his hands in front of his mouth. For several moments he just sat like that, staring at a picture on his desk. "Molley has abilities. She can communicate to animals. Not to mention she can read minds and sense the feelings of those around her." Ron's eyebrows scrunched together.

"But that's impossible. No one can do that. Hermione said so!" It was amazing how much faith he had her. And it just kept growing.

"Ah, but have you not learned that the impossible is the most probable?" Dumbledore was once again blessing them with his wisdom.

"Of course we'll look after her for you, Professor." Harry knew what it felt like to be on the outskirts of society. For all the years he had been the odd one out, he would be nice to Molley.

"Oh. And I think it would be best of this did not get out to the other students." Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers over his glasses. "The consequences of such an action would be… Horrible." With that, the two boys left.

PRESENT

Suddenly Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Even after knowing her for close to three years he was still blown away by the awesomeness of her powers. It would make doing what he had to do difficult, but still doable. Yes, today would be the day.

_Melrose's P.O.V:_

After the funeral there wasn't a dry eye on the campus. Some how I made it through my speech without breaking down. It was hard but I knew I could just cry after if I needed it. I've been crying so much lately it's hard to believe I have any tears left. Walking up to my three best friends, I expected some sort of comfort. A hug, or maybe a touch on the arm. Not that I wanted it, I just knew Hermione would try to do something. And Harry. Wouldn't it be expected that my boyfriend would try to comfort me? But no, nothing.  
The atmosphere around Harry, Ron, and Hermione was even more depressing than I thought it would be. Not just depressing, angry. I didn't understand.  
Without saying anything, the four of us started walking towards the school. As we walked, the crowd of people also walking back parted for me. I guess being Dumbledore's goddaughter does have it perks…

When we got back to the common room not a single word had been spoken. I could tell Hermione wanted to say something but Ron kept her quiet by holding her hand. Something, other than the fact that Dumbledore is dead, is wrong here... Starting to worry, I asked Harry if we could take a walk. All I wanted right now was to be alone with him and have him hug me. Nothing would be better. Staring at me, he curtly nodded his head and walked off in a random direction. Glancing at Hermione, I saw her giving me a look full of pity. Yes, something was definitely wrong here.

"Wait! Harry! Don't walk so fast, please!" I caught up with him and put my hand through his arm. The way we were walking reminded me of one of those old-timey movies, were the women wore big, dramatic dresses and the men acted like perfect gentlemen. My favorite kind.

"We need to talk, Melrose." Harry shook my hand off and turned into an empty class room. Fear struck me like an out of control broom stick, taking my breath away.

"Is... Is something wrong?" I was surprised to find I could still talk. "Did I do something?"

"No. It wasn't anything you did. I... We... You...." He buried his head in his hands. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. "No! Stop! Just stop!" He pulled back as though I had burned him. "I cant do this anymore, Melrose. I can't lie to you." Now I was scared and confused. "I just don't... like you anymore." But I knew what he really meant. Even though he had never actually said it, I knew Harry loved me. And not the same way he loved Ron or Hermione. He was _in_ love with me. But I guess that's all changed now... "I don't want you hating me, so I thought if I told you now, before it became too serious, you could get over me quicker..."

"Before it became too serious? You don't think what we had was serious? Did it mean that little to you?" There was no anger in my voice; it was just small and pathetic. I felt pathetic. And stupid.

"Melrose-"

"Don't you dare call me that name." Now there's the anger. "Never again." I finally realized I was crying. "You can call me Molly, but never Melrose." Melrose was what my mother wanted to call me, but my stepfather was strongly against it. I only let those closest to me call me that. Only the people I trusted to call me that.

"You have to understand. This is better for you..." He sounded so insincere and fake and robotic. "Now that you know the truth you won't have to think about me anymore. Next year when I'm away, you won't have to wonder if I'll come back for you. We'll both be happy this way..."

"Is this what is truly going to make you happy? You honestly don't want... me anymore?" I glared at him. It would have been more effective if I wasn't crying. He sighed.

"Yes. This is going to make me happy." We just stood there looking at each for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes.

"You should leave." Walking to the door, Harry turned around and said,

"I hope you'll see this is for the best..."

"Harry." He turned back to look at me. "Whatever you're thinking, I certainly hope you don't expect me to be waiting here for you. Because I won't. You can go off and play hero. But don't expect to have me."

Waiting a full minute Harry walked out saying, "That's what I want..." I didn't have to read his mind to know he was being honest.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I sat on the floor of that abandoned classroom before Hermione found me. She didn't say anything, just sat there with me. Was I crying? I couldn't tell. After awhile Hermione pulled me to my feet and walked me to the showers. While she turned the water on I stared at myself in the mirror. What had happened to my life? It seemed like ever since my mother got sick things went down hill.

Mom... It had been almost two years since you left me, yet I still think about you everyday.

"Melrose? Um... Hello, Mel?" Hermione had been talking to me. Snapping out of my memories I turned to her. "Welcome back." She gave a small smile and held my hands between hers. "Talk to me. What happened?"

"After I take a shower." She nodded then walked out. When the door closed behind her, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the blazing hot water. Only then did I realize I had been shivering. For about five minutes I let wave after wave of water hit me. Then I collapsed. I fell to the ground, crying, and wrapped my arms around my legs. After being so strong for so many years all I wanted was one moment of being weak. I'll go back to being strong later, but for right now just let me be weak.

_One Hour Later:_

I had put my favorite pj's on, sweat pants and a plain purple long sleeve shirt, and was sitting on the floor in front of Hermione's bed. She was laying on her stomach on top of it, braiding my hair.

"So tell me again," she said with a sigh. "What did he say?"

"He said that it was for the best, and that we should break up before it got to serious and that this way would be better for me because, next year, when he isn't here I wont have to worry or think about him."

"It just doesn't make any sense to me." For a moment there was silence. "Did you use your abilities while you were with him? There, done." I stood up and looked at my hair in the mirror.

"I didn't have to. There was so much anger and... and disappointment around him." I shrugged and sat on my bed. "Maybe he was telling the truth." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"But why now? Thats whats bothering me. Excuse me for being so blunt, but why did he do it on the day of your godfathers funeral?" I winced. "Sorry..."  
"Don't be. I was thinking about it to." Just then Hedwig flew into our dorm room.

_Im sorry_. The owl looked at me and blinked. _Are you alright, Clumsy Girl_?

"Of course I am, Hedwig." Smiling at her, I reached into the drawer near my bed and pulled out a bag of owl treats. "Would you like one?" The owl hooted her approval. "Take all of them." As she allowed me to pet her head I noticed Hermione's bewildered look.

"After three years, I'm still not used to it. The casual conversations with owls, birds, frogs, even the giant squid!" I gave a small laugh.

_I must go. Have good sleep, Clumsy Girl! _The owl flew away.

"I guess it must be weird for you, seeing me talk to all these animals. Its just always been a part of life so its normal to me." I got under my covers and flipped my pillow over. Hermione did the same. Once the lights were turned out and everything became quiet, a feeling of worry hit me. Since Hermione was the only person in the room it must have been coming from her.

"Hermione, wants wrong? Why are you so worried?" I felt her worry turn momentarily to surprise.

"When I found you today you looked... horrible. Like.... You had become just a shell of the Melrose you used to be. I was scared that losing Dumbledore and Harry in the same day would push you over the edge that you have been standing on since you got here." Her words chilled me to the bone; I had the same fear.

"I promise you Hermione, I won't let that happen. There's something I need to do first."

"Whats that?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you. Dumbledore gave me this... assignment a few days ago. Back then I thought he was kidding but now I'm not so sure..." Moments later I could feel Hermione fall asleep. As quietly as I could I pulled a robe on and a pair of slippers, then crept downstairs, past the common room and out to the hallway. Then I walked the familiar walk to Dumbledore's office. Instead of the feeling of warmth and love I usually felt when entering, all that was there was emptiness. Without him here it wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore; it was just another one of the many rooms Hogwarts is home to. Walking to his desk the memories of our last meeting together came back to me....

FLASHBACK

"Ah, Melrose. I'm so glad you could come visit me." His smile said it all.

"Anytime, Godfather. Your message said it was urgent?"

"Yes yes. There are several things I want to talk to you about. Come, sit down." He motioned for me to sit on one of the big chairs facing his desk. "I trust you've cleared your schedule?" I laughed.

"Of course, Godfather."

"Good, good. How are you doing lately, Melrose?"

"Very well, Godfather. I'm nervous about exams though. Kinda want to get them over with."

"And how are things with Mr. Potter?" I blushed.

"Things with Harry are good. He doesn't seem to concerned with exams. Although he has been stressed out about whatever you've been having him do..." I trailed off, hoping to get my godfather to tell me what that was exactly.

"I can understand how he would be feeling that. Fighting the most evil man in the history of Wizarding kind, not to mention the fact that he is your girlfriends father, can have that effect on a man." I sighed.

"Im just glad Harry is so understanding about that. I thought that maybe Harry would think I was working with dearest daddy," my voice was full of venom, "or something like that."

"Oh no, Melrose. Harry is much to smart to think you would be working with Voldemort. Anyone who believes that must have the intelligence of an earthworm, Dear. You are far to innocent and pure to be involved in that evil." Again, I blushed. Even though he was my godfather, hearing the most powerful wizard in the world say you're too good to be evil is a huge compliment.

"Thank you, Godfather. You have yourself to thank for that. I try to live my life as you live yours." For a brief moment Dumbledore froze.

"Thats all I can ask for, Dear." He smiled at me again. "Now, on to more serious topics." He cleared his throat. "What I ask might not be easy for you, but you must understand what will happen if you don't. There is a music box that belongs to your mother."

"The pink one that plays "You'll Always Be My Baby" by that old Wizard... Oh, whats his name? Lenny Worsak?" It's a classic song that was written in the 1950's. Whenever my mother was feeling down she would play that song. As I grew up she started singing it to me and would say,

"This song is about you and me, kid." But that's in the past. I focused my mind on what Dumbledore was saying.

"Yes, that music box. I need you to destroy it." I started at him, not believing what he was asking me to do. He should know the precious memories I have involving that music box. "It was given to your mother by the very man we were just talking about. And I believe it holds something so much more important than a portion of his soul, like the horcrux's Voldemort made." He spoke with a deliberate slowness, trying to get his point across. "I believe the music box you, and you only, are in possession of contains his heart. By destroying that box you can destroy his heart, and therefore help rid the world of this evil." It took me a while before I could find my voice.

"But, Godfather, wont destroying his heart also destroy any compassion he has left?"

"In a normal person, yes it would. But Voldemort is far too corrupt and evil to have an compassion left. So please, can you get rid if it?"

"Of course I can do that, Godfather." I wanted my voice to sound strong and full of confidence, but it came out as a whisper, so low I fear he couldn't hear me.

"Thank you very much, Melrose. And lets just keep this between us. We wouldn't want every Death Eater in the world to come searching for that box, would we?" I shook my head.

"There is one more thing I must ask of you, Dear. Harry is "The Chosen One', as you've heard. But he still needs someone to look out for him. Someone to watch his back, as some would say. You have powers even your father doesn't." He waited for a moment. Then I put the pieces together.

"You want me to be his... protecter?" There was no way Dumbledore could be asking this of me. I wasn't that powerful!

"Yes, you could think of it that way. There is another prophecy. It is true, Harry must be the one to destroy Voldemort ultimately, but he needs help getting there. In this other prophecy it says, "The one born of pure evil and pure goodness will help the Chosen One on his path". Do you understand?"

"Yes, Godfather. I understand exactly what you want me to do." My heart was racing. This was too much for one person to handle. But then I thought of how Harry must feel; It was just my job to help him. Harry was the one that actually had to do all the work.

"I'm sorry I ask so much of you Melrose. After all, you are only a child. I, along with the rest of the world, thank you for all you're doing to help us. We will forever be in debt to you." He nodded his head at me. "But for now. I think its best if you get some sleep. You have a busy and dangerous road ahead of you." I got up and started leaving. Turing around I said,

"Godfather?" Dumbledore looked up at me. "I know we aren't really related by blood or anything but I just thought you should know I see you as the father I never had. And I love you like a daughter loves her dad." Dumbledore smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen him give.

"And I love you as a father loves a daughter." I smiled back. "Goodnight, Dear."

PRESENT

Those were the last words I ever said to my godfather. Looking back on them they seemed extremely appropriate. It took me a moment to realize while I had been lost in the past I had sat down in Dumbledore's giant chair. On his desk was a picture of me, him, and my mother. At first we were smiling at the camera, then we moved and hugged each other.

I took the picture out of the frame, folded it and put it in my pocket.

At least now I had something to fight for.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Weeks Later: Second Week of June

"'Ello, govner." I say in my fake British accent to Hermione as I sit down for breakfast. Ever since I left Hogwarts Hermione has been staying with me at my house in America. In a few days, however, she was leaving to go to the Weasley's house. "How are you this morning?"

"Melrose you are much too cheery for ten a.m." She grabs a mug and pours herself some coffee. "Are you going to call the minister this morning now that you're in such a good mood?" I glare at her.

"I'll call him eventually. Just. Let me mourn and grieve for another few days, alright?" Dramatically, she lets out a sigh and walks over to the table.

"You've been in mourning for weeks now. All you do is sleep, watch t.v., eat massive amounts of junk food, and listen to depressing break up songs. And I just…" Looking away she starts nervously playing with a hair band on her wrist.

"You just think whattt? Come on babe. Spit it out." I take a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs and shove them in my mouth.

"I think that maybe accepting his offer would do you some good."

"GAH!" I push away from the table and shake my head, surprised that she would even consider that possibility.

"What?! Is it really so crazy?! Think about what Dumbledore said to you. About being a protector." She has a point there. "Becoming part of the Ministry Guard will give you all the training you need to accomplish that goal." For a moment there is silence; now that she brought it up I couldn't help but think about all the positive things that could come out of it.

"Okay. Okay okay okay. Lets say I accept. I go through the four weeks of training and become an agent. Then what?"

"Then," I could feel the relief pouring off of her. "When Ron, Harry, and I leave at the end of summer you come with us. I'll convince him that we'll need your help by then so he'll be okay with it. You'll know all sorts of things we wont and you could really help us. Please Melrose. If you don't do it for yourself do it for the rest of the world." The pleading look on her face is more than enough to convince me to do this.

"Fine. I'll call the Minister and let him know I want to be a member of the Ministry Guard. There's just one more thing I have to do before."

"What's that?" Hermione asks, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"I have to destroy Voldemort's heart." Before she can respond I run off to get the music box that has been hiding under my bed for the last three weeks. "Wanna help?" I yell down to her.

"I'm not even going to ask how this happened," Hermione says, coming up the stairs. "But I will tell you that it isn't going to be easy to break that thing." Hermione opened the music and the familiar song starts playing.

"Even when your skies are dark,

And your days are full of sorrow;

You'll always be my baby,

Yesterday, today, and tomorrow…"

"Close it please. I… I just cant listen to that right now." I wrap my arms around my torso and feel like disappearing. Mom… Serious… Dumbledore… All people I love. All people gone because of my father. Suddenly I was filled with rage.

"Okay! So if I was Voldemort what would I do to make it impossible to break…" I pick up the heaviest object I can find and walk to Hermione.

"Here. Let me try." Grabbing the music box from her hands, I put it on the floor and start beating it up. All the rage I've been feeling since that night my fourth year at Hogwarts is being targeted at the heart of the person who caused it all. I want to break him, hurt him, tear him apart so he might feel an ounce of the pain he has caused. But for now all I have is his heart; it's a start.

"Melrose! That's enough!" Hermione rushes over to me and takes the object I was used as a weapon. "I think you destroyed it…" Trying to catch my breath, I look up at her then glance down at the mess I caused.

"Oh my God." A giant cloud of smoke and a small amount of fire is starting to form around the broken pieces of Voldemorts' heart. "Um. Hey Hermione. Just a thought, but I think we should, ya' know, get the hell out of here." For a moment we lock eyes then scramble to get up and get out of the room.

"I'm going to Apparate to the Weasley's." Hermione tells me as she stuffs some of her stuff into a duffel bag.

"And Im going to Apparate to the Ministry." We both glance back to my bedroom. The amount of smoke is increasing, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"See you soon, Agent." Hermione winks at me then disappears. Taking one last look around my old house I'm filled with a feeling that this is going to be the last time I'll ever see it. All the memories I've made here will soon be destroyed and then nothing will be left of them.

Right here, I make a vow that one day I'll defeat the man who caused all this.

Four Weeks Later: Second Week of July

"Okay! Good work out today guys!" The trainer, Derek Renyonds shouts. "You guys are free to go. I think the captain wants to talk to you before you leave for the night though. Oh and guys. Congrats." He smiles and looks at each one of us. When our eyes meet I know right away he wants to discuss something with me.

"Looking good out there, Cole. Captain says you're probably the best he's ever trained." Derek hands me a water bottle. "Go ahead and sit down. I know how tired doing laps can make you."

"God, can you believe that? He wants us to increase the amount we do by fifty percent. I was already doing more than the others. Now he expects me to do sixty? No way." I gulp down the water and wait for what Derek has to say.

"So I talked to the captain about what you wanted to do after training was complete. You know, guarding someone who would be near the Weasley's?" I nod my head. "He found you someone. You remember Fleur Delacour?"

"The French lady from the Tri Wizard cup?" What the hell did she have to do with anything?

"That's the one. Anyways, she's getting married. To one of the Weasley brothers. I can't remember which one. Her dad wants someone to protect her and make sure she's alright." Feeling the skepticism that is flowing off of Derek I ask him why.

"Well her daddy has money. And for some reason that God only knows he feels his baby girl should be protected."

"And the captain assured him that he'd be getting the best possible agent he could. I gotcha."

"Exactly. Now it would only be until the end of the summer. Then you get resigned. You cool with that?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Derek laughs and playful pushes my shoulder.

"You got spunk kid. I like it." I shrug my shoulders in a, what can you do, kind of way. "How do you feel about leaving the academy? Was training too much for you?"

"No, it wasn't too hard. Well I mean. Mentally it was exhausting. Learning all those new spells along with escape and fighting plans. Learning the best way to protect someone on while flying on broom sticks. How to hide someone in plain slight. How to talk with muggle officials. How to interrogate the enemy. Not to mention the physical part of it. Running, push ups, sit ups, working on muscle tone. Its hard shit, I'm not gonna lie."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I remember by days as a trainee. But you something? And if you tell the captain he'll have my ass so don't say ANYTHING. When people start as trainee's we teach you the basic skills every good agent needs. Those are who we call Code One agents. Code Two agents are a little more advanced and are mentally and physically more capable. We had orders to train you as Code One and Code Two at the same time. So all the things you mastered in a four week time period took everyone else eight weeks." The disbelief and shock I feel must have shown on my face, because Derek goes on to say, "Like I said kid. You're the best the captain has ever trained." We sit there looking at each other for a few moments. "Now go get cleaned up, Cole. You have closing ceremonies and then you're getting shipped off to the Delacours in a matter of hours."

Wearing the required uniform of black slacks and a white button down shirt, I sit on the stone cold bench as the Captain gives his speech about how much progress we've all made. All I can think about is how much I want to get out of here and start actually making a difference. At last my wish is fulfilled and the Captain starts calling us up one by one to get our credentials. He moment he puts them in our hands we are official agents of the Ministry Guard.

"Melrose Molley Cole." At once everyone's thoughts change and the mood grows very suspicious; some wonder if I can be trusted, knowing who my father is. Others wonder if I really deserve to be an agent. I don't let them bother me though.

"I'm proud of you Molley. No matter what anyone says this is where you should be." The captain smiles at me and shakes my hand. "Your assignment is also in there. Don't even bother waiting for the ceremonies to be done. You can leave now." With one last smile in my direction, he continues with the names. Obviously I am dismissed.

With my head held high I walk out of the room and, gathering all the courage I can, I prepare for my first assignment.


End file.
